In the automatic printing and folding of business forms, it is very desirable to provide for automatic separation between the last form in one job and the first form in the next. Typically, continuous form paper (e.g. computer paper) is printed in a laser printer or the like, and then is fed to a folder. If the jobs are not separated from each other in an effective manner after or during the folding action, then it will be very difficult for the operator to find the interface between jobs and to separate the printed jobs from each other.
According to the present invention a method and apparatus are provided for automatically separating a continuous flow of business forms into predetermined jobs. The apparatus according to the invention uses basically conventional components, and effects the separating function in conjunction with a conventional Bunch folder, a known effective folder manufactured by B. Bunch Company of Phoenix, Ariz. According to the invention, the control of a severing mechanism for severing the last form in one job from the first form in the next is controlled in a very precise manner so that severing occurs only along the perforation, and positively between two jobs. The invention is versatile, having two modes of operation to effect severing.
In the normal usage, the forms job completion is determined in one of two ways. In a first mode, a certain number of forms is set for each job. This can be accomplished by simply counting the number of forms, as by using end of travel sensors on a folding mechanism. In a second mode, a detectable mark is applied to a "window" area of one or more forms in job, preferably to the first or last form (although the mark can be applied to another form as long as its location within the job is known). In the second mode, the mark is sensed by an LED commercially available sensor, or the like, and the sensed information is fed to a microprocessor control board. The microprocessor also receives end of travel information associated with the folder swing chute during festooning action by the folder, such as Hall effect sensors, and severing action is controlled precisely based upon this information.
Alternatively, a conventional ANSI Standard Bar Code, or proprietary bar code, could be marked on one of the forms in a job. Using an appropriate bar code scanner or reader--e.g. a fixed or moving beam visible or infrared laser LED scanner, such as those made by MICRO-SCAN or SCAN-A-MATIC--the bar code would be sensed. This would permit further identification of the job.
According to one aspect of the present invention, apparatus for automatically separating a continuous flow of business forms in predetermined jobs is provided after the application of detectable marks to at least the first or last form of each job. The apparatus comprises: Means for transporting the forms in a first direction. Folding means for automatically folding the forms at their perforated connections to each other, the folding means comprising a swing chute mounted for oscillating movement about a generally horizontal axis and for receipt of forms thereon; a plurality of spirals mounted for rotation about vertical axes and adjacent the swing chute, for receipt of the edges of the forms after engagement by the swing chute; and a plurality of beaters mounted for rotation about at least one axis parallel to the swing chute axis, for acting on the forms to keep them in operative association with the spirals. Means for automatically sensing the detectable marks on a form as it travels in the first direction, this sensing means between the position marks are applied, and the folding means. Sensing means for automatically selectively severing (e.g. cutting) the forms along a perforation between adjacent forms during folding; microprocessor controlled control means responsive to the sensing means for initiating operation of the sensing means when predetermined detectable marks have been detected by the sensing means. Means may be provided for mounting the mark sensing means so that it is adjustable horizontally in a second dimension perpendicular to the first direction of travel of the forms during sensing, and hold-down brushes may be provided adjacent the area of mark sensing for holding down and smoothing the forms in that area. The home position of the cutting blade of the sensing means may be sensed by a limit switch to insure that the cutting blade is automatically returned to the home position.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of separating forms comprising individual jobs from a continuous flow of forms. The method comprises the steps of: (a) Continuously transporting the forms in a first direction. (b) Applying detectable marks to at least one form in each job, the marks having a density greater than the density of printed areas on the forms. (c) Sensing the detectable marks on a form as it moves in the first direction. (d) Folding the forms in a festooning manner so that each form has the adjacent forms separated by perforations on the respective top and bottom thereof; and (e) Selectively, in response to step (c), effecting severing of the last form in one job from the first form in the next job along the connecting perforations. The marks are applied within a window having a top thereof spaced from the leading edge of each form on which marks are applied to a predetermined first distance, having the bottom thereof spaced a predetermined second distance from the leading edge, step (c) being effectively practiced only within the window.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided the following method: (a) Continuously transporting the forms in a first direction. (b) Determining how many forms are in a particular job. (c) Counting the number of forms for the particular job until all of the forms for that job have been counted. (d) Folding the forms in a festooning manner so that each form has the adjacent forms separated by perforations on the respective top and bottom thereof. And, (e) selectively, in response to step (c), effecting severing of the last form in one job from the first form in the next job along the connecting perforations. Counting may be done using end of travel sensors associated with the folding action.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple and effective method and apparatus for automatically separating a continuous flow of business forms into predetermined jobs. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.